Regentage
by Berendis
Summary: Izumo mag keine Regentage – an ihnen hängen so viele traurige Erinnerungen. Doch dieser bestimmte Regentag ändert seine Meinung... Kotetsu x Izumo Shounen ai, Oneshot


_Inhalt:_ Izumo mag keine Regentage – an ihnen hängen so viele traurige Erinnerungen. Doch dieser bestimmte Regentag ändert Izumos Meinung... 

_Disclaimer:_ Die beiden Hübschen gehören leider, leider nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von Kishimoto-sensei. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche hoch und heilig, sie unversehrt wieder zurückzugeben.

_Warnung:_ Fluff pur, gemischt mit ein bisschen Shounen-ai – fertig ist der Kitsch-Cocktail...

_A/N:_ Eine und eine halbe Stunde Arbeit für dieses süsse, kleine Geschichtchen, das nur entstanden ist, weil ich heute so nass nach Hause gekommen bin wie Izumo und weil ich grad eine schrecklich romantische Phase habe... das Resultat ist furchtbar kitschig, aber ich mag es ;) die Geschichte spielt übrigens während dem Zeitsprung, wollte ich nur mal so anmerken...

Und falls jetzt jemand grad nicht weiss, wer denn Kotetsu und Izumo sind: Das sind die beiden Chuunin, die während der 3. Chuunin-Prüfung Nejis und Narutos Kampf kommentieren. Alles klar? ;)

**Regentage**

Tropfen um Tropfen rann an der Fensterscheibe herunter, während es draussen immer dunkler wurde. Izumo beobachtete, wann immer er eine freie Minute fand, den fallenden Regen und verlor sich in unsinnigen Gedanken. Regentage machten ihn melancholisch... er mochte sie nicht.

Es war ein Regentag gewesen, als seine Familie die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass sein Vater nicht von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt war. Es war ein Regentag gewesen, als seine Mutter ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, das sie seither nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Es war ein Regentag gewesen, an dem Kotetsu zu einer Mission aufgebrochen war, von der er und sein Team längst hätten zurückkommen sollen.

Regentage hatten Izumo noch nie etwas Gutes gebracht. Regen war für ihn mit allerlei traurigen Erinnerungen verbunden... und an diesem Tag fiel der Regen ohne Unterlass vom Himmel.

„Izumo? Unsere Schicht ist um", sagte Iruka und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Schon?", fragte er überrascht und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Tatsächlich war bereits sechs Uhr, das Ende seines Arbeitstages im Missionsbüro. Gerade ging die Tür auf und die Ablösung kam herein.

Izumo stand auf und streckte sich ein bisschen, bevor er zusammen mit Iruka das Büro verliess. Der andere Chuunin hatte irgendwo einen Regenschirm aufgetrieben und sie gingen ein Stück zusammen durch Konoha.

„Hast du heute noch was vor?", brach Iruka schliesslich das Schweigen. Izumo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich..."

„Lass uns Ramen essen gehen", schlug Iruka vor. Izumo war versucht abzulehnen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Was würde er Zuhause schon machen? Den ganzen Abend herumsitzen und auf Kotetsu warten...

„Okay", antwortete er und sie schlugen den Weg zu Ichiraku ein. Bei diesem Wetter waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs und so fanden die beiden Ninja sofort Platz im Ramen-Imbiss. Das Essen war gut, wie immer, und die beiden unterhielten sich über alles mögliche – nur bestimmten Themen wichen sie bewusst aus. Themen wie Kotetsu oder Uzumaki Naruto.

Schliesslich verabschiedeten sie sich und Izumo sah Iruka noch für einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich aufmachte zu der Wohnung, die er sich mit Kotetsu teilte. Mit Grauen dachte er daran, dass ihn dort nichts weiter erwartete als ein paar Stumme Möbel und eine unruhige Nacht voll trüber Gedanken.

Gemächlich schlenderte Izumo durch den Regen und es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit völlig durchnässt war. Er fragte sich, wo Kotetsu im Moment wohl gerade war, wie es ihm ging, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Ob er jemals zurückkommen würde... Izumo schüttelte sich und schob den Gedanken beiseite. Kotetsu würde wiederkommen... bestimmt.

Mit leicht klammen Händen – es war recht kalt geworden – schloss er die Tür zu dem Block auf, in dem sich die Wohnung befand, und stieg dann die Stufen in den dritten Stock hinauf. Es roch unangenehm in diesem Treppenhaus, wie immer, wenn es regnete. Dann schien das schon recht alte Gebäude ein Stück mehr zu vermodern...

Seufzend schloss Izumo die Wohnungstüre auf und streifte seine schlammverschmierten Schuhe ab. Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, erstarrte er. Mitten auf dem Boden, auf halbem Weg zum Bad, lag eine schmutzige, blutverschmierte Jacke. Nicht weit davon etwas, was wohl einmal eine Socke gewesen war, die zweite fand sich vor der Badtür. Jene Tür war einen Spalt geöffnet, im Bad brannte Licht.

Tropfend durchquerte Izumo das Wohnzimmer, riss die Badtür auf und wäre beinahe mit Kotetsu zusammengeknallt. Für einen Moment standen sich die beiden Ninja gegenüber, Izumo völlig durchweicht und Kotetsu mit nichts als einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einer frischen Bandage um den linken Oberarm.

„Du bist wieder da", sagte Izumo schliesslich, mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen", grinste Kotetsu und drängte sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Bad. „Die Mission war lang, kompliziert, schwieriger als sie hätte sein sollen, aber ja, ich bin wieder da", rief er aus der Küche. Izumo stand wie festgeklebt noch immer am selben Ort. Unter ihm hatte sich mittlerweile eine Pfütze gebildet.

„Izumo?", rief Kotetsu und streckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Klar", murmelte Izumo und tastete nach dem Knoten seines Stirnbands. „Alles in Ordnung..."

„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht? Hat die alte Schreckschraube dich im Regen herumrennen lassen oder was?"

„Nein, ich hatte keinen Schirm", erklärte er und legte sein Stirnband im Bad ab. Dann schloss er die Tür und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Kotetsu war wieder da. So plötzlich... sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und eine ungeheure Welle der Erleichterung schlug über ihm zusammen. Sein bester Freund und Mitbewohner war wieder da... praktisch unversehrt.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er seine nassen Kleider auszog und sich unter die Dusche stellte. Das warme Wasser spülte die Kälte des Regens aus seinen Knochen und besänftigte seine verspannten Muskeln ein bisschen.

Kotetsu. Izumo konnte einfach nicht anders als zu grinsen. Das sah seinem Mitbewohner ähnlich, nach einer Mission nach Hause zu kommen und zunächst einmal seine schmutzigen Kleider in der gesamten Wohnung zu verteilen, um Izumo, wenn dieser heimkam, laut zu verkünden, dass er wieder da war.

Izumo war froh, dass sein Freund zurück war. Das Warten war in den letzten Tagen unerträglich geworden, hatte Izumo schlaflos und gereizt werden lassen – nicht zuletzt, weil er sich vorkam wie eine Ehefrau, die verzweifelt auf ihren Mann wartete – etwas, was ihn gewaltig störte. Natürlich wollte er, dass Kotetsu unversehrt und so bald wie möglich wieder zurückkam, schliesslich waren sie mehr als ihr halbes Leben lang befreundet gewesen und es machte niemandem Spass, alleine in einer leeren Wohnung zu sitzen.

Aber über all den Gedanken, die Izumo sich während Kotetsus Abwesenheit gemacht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass Kotetsu für ihn längst mehr als nur irgendein Freund war – und das machte ihm Angst. Das lange Warten führte ihm vor Augen, wie sehr er sich an Kotetsus Anwesenheit gewohnt hatte und wie sehr er ihn vermisste, wenn er einmal nicht da war. Doch das Leben als Shinobi war gefährlich und es war gut möglich, dass Kotetsu einmal nicht mehr zurückkommen würde... was würde Izumo dann tun?

Er seufzte und stellte die Dusche ab. Mit einem Handtuch rieb er sich die Haare halb trocken, dann wickelte er sich ein anderes um die Hüften und nahm seine klatschnassen Kleider, um sie in den Wäschekorb zu befördern.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte Kotetsu es sich mittlerweile am Boden vor der Couch bequem gemacht – er setzte sich nie auf die Couch, immer nur daneben – und verspeiste genüsslich eine Portion Reis.

„Hunger? Es ist noch Reis da", bemerkte er und sein Blick folgte Izumo, als dieser in sein Zimmer ging.

„Danke, aber ich war mit Iruka bei Ichiraku", erwiderte Izumo und nahm sich eine bequeme Hose und ein Shirt aus seinem Schrank. Wieder angezogen, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

„Mit Iruka?" Kotetsu zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Muss ich eifersüchtig werden, _Liebling_?"

Izumo errötete leicht und zog Kotetsu ein Kissen über den Schädel. „Idiot", murmelte er. Kotetsu lachte und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Reis. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Geräusch der Essstäbchen und Kotetsus Kauen. Izumo beobachtete die Regentropfen, die sich die Fenster entlang jagten.

„Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein", sagte Kotetsu leise, als er seinen Reis gegessen hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Couch und drehte den Kopf so, dass er Izumo ansehen konnte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher nach Hause gekommen bin – ich weiss, dass du's nicht leiden kannst, wenn ich zu spät bin."

Izumo sah ihn überrascht an und streckte sich dann auf der Couch aus. „Egal", antwortete er und grinste den anderen an, „so lange du nur zurückkommst..."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein. Izumo betrachtete Kotetsus Gesicht, die dunklen Augen, die gerade Nase, in deren Mitte sich eine recht unschöne Narbe befand, die Kotetsu tagsüber unter dem weissen Band versteckte, die schön geschwungenen Lippen und das kräftige Kinn, alles umrahmt von den dunklen Haaren, die in trockenem Zustand unbezähmbar waren, nun aber feucht in Kotetsus Gesicht hingen. Er lächelte unwillkürlich, fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder entspannt und zufrieden.

„Was ist?", fragte Kotetsu und blinzelte ein bisschen. Auch er hatte Izumo gemustert und so war ihm das Lächeln nicht entgangen. „Hab ich ein Reiskorn auf der Nase?"

Izumo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Auf der Wange? Auf der Stirn?"

„Du hast nirgendwo ein Reiskorn", sagte er und tippte Kotetsu gegen die Stirn.

„Warum grinst du dann so?", fragte dieser und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an.

„Einfach so", erwiderte Izumo. „Ich freu mich, dass du wieder da bist."

„Hm", machte Kotetsu und schloss die Augen. „Ich mich auch..."

Wieder schwiegen sie, lauschten auf den Regen, der gleichmässig gegen die Fenster prasselte. Die Uhr an der Wand tickte leise, irgendwo draussen bellte ein Hund. Izumo starrte an die Zimmerdecke und dachte an nichts ausser an die warme Zufriedenheit, die ihn erfüllte. Er mochte Momente wie diesen, wenn die Welt für eine Weile aufhörte, sich zu drehen.

Er wandte seinen Blick zu Kotetsu, der aussah, als würde er schlafen. Er trug nur eine dunkle Trainingshose und Izumo betrachtete seinen Oberkörper, übersäht mit Narben, aber gerade deshalb äusserst anziehend. Eine leise Sehnsucht stieg in Izumo auf, das Verlangen, die Haut dort zu berühren und jede Narbe einzeln zu erkunden, doch er lenkte seinen Blick weiter zu der Bandage um den linken Oberarm.

„Schlimme Wunde?", fragte er. Kotetsu schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wird heilen", murmelte er schläfrig. Izumo lächelte und wie von selbst begann seine linke Hand, mit Kotetsus dunklen Haarsträhnen zu spielen. Der andere öffnete ein Auge und sah Izumo kritisch an.

„Bin kein Haustier", protestierte er schwach, liess aber ein wohliges Seufzen hören, als Izumos Hand zu seinem Nacken wanderte und begann, dort die verspannten Muskeln zu lösen. Izumo setzte sich auf, damit er Kotetsus Nacken besser erreichen konnte, und dieser lehnte sich dankbar in die Massage.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, schlafe ich hier und jetzt ein", murmelte Kotetsu nach einer Weile. Izumo lachte leise.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht ins Bett gehen", meinte er und zog ein wenig bedauernd seine Hände zurück. Kotetsus Haut fühlte sich so angenehm warm an...

„Keine schlechte Idee", antwortete dieser und stand langsam auf. Izumo tat es ihm gleich und schliesslich standen sie sich wie schon einmal an diesem Abend gegenüber, Kotetsu diesmal schläfrig, Izumo um einiges besser gelaunt. „Krieg ich einen Gutenachtkuss?", fragte Kotetsu plötzlich. Izumo erstarrte.

„Wa... was?", fragte er und starrte Kotetsu verwirrt an. Dieser grinste leicht bei Izumos Anblick und lehnte sich ein bisschen in seine Richtung.

„Einen Gutenachtkuss – aber einen richtigen", erklärte er und sah Izumo mit grossen Augen an. „Bitte?"

Izumo schluckte. Machte Kotetsu Spass oder war es ihm diesmal ernst? Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als Izumo plötzlich Kotetsus Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er versteifte sich ein bisschen, doch als Kotetsus Zungenspitze sanft über seine Oberlippe strich, schmolz er buchstäblich dahin.

Seine Arme schlangen sich um Kotetsus Hals, als dieser um Einlass in Izumos Mund bat. Izumo gewährte ihm die Bitte und Kotetsu begann neugierig den fremden Mund zu erkunden, bis Izumo ihn zurückdrängte und nun seinerseits Kotetsus Mund erforschte, ein schier unendlicher, zärtlicher Kuss.

Schliesslich trennten sie sich, beide schwer atmend, beide mit geröteten Wangen. Izumo sah verlegen an Kotetsu vorbei, bis dieser ihn in eine enge Umarmung zog. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Izumos noch feuchten Haaren und seine Hände strichen sanft über seinen Rücken.

„Kotetsu...", flüsterte Izumo schliesslich, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verborgen.

„Hm?", antwortete der andere. Izumo löste sich von ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du... meinst du das... ernst?", fragte er zögernd. Kotetsu lächelte.

„Klar", erwiderte er und gähnte dann. „Kommst du ins Bett?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er Izumo mit in sein Zimmer. Er protestierte halbherzig, doch schliesslich lagen sie eng umschlungen in Kotetsus Bett, Izumos Kopf auf Kotetsus Brust, und er lauschte dem gleichmässigen Atmen des anderen.

Der Regen prasselte noch immer gegen das Fenster, doch für einmal stimmte er Izumo nicht traurig. Vielleicht konnten ja auch Regentage Gutes bringen...

**Fin**

_A/N:_ So, ich hoffe, euch hat die FF mindestens ein bisschen gefallen... krieg ich einen Kommi dafür?


End file.
